<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make me your radio by dracometria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585990">make me your radio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria'>dracometria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sookai Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Police, Kang Taehyun in Data Analytics, M/M, Police Dispatcher Huening Kai, Police Officer Choi Beomgyu, Police Officer Choi Soobin, Police Officer Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin, public confession, some radio terminology is used</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracometria/pseuds/dracometria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin is in love with the dispatcher for their precinct. Yeonjun and Beomgyu just wish he would confess already.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Minor Choi Yeonjun/Choi Beomgyu - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sookai Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make me your radio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: survive</p><p>posted early because i wanna sleep,,,٩( ᐛ )و</p><p>radio codes in end notes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Isn’t that the third time they requested him to transfer?” Soobin complains.</p><p>“Yup.” Yeonjun raises an eyebrow over his cup of coffee. “Why are you so worried? He’s never agreed to it before. Pretty sure he’s happy working with us.”</p><p>Soobin shoots his partner a sullen glare. As if he didn’t know why. Everyone loves the dispatcher who worked for the third precinct, starting from the fresh recruits all the way up to the grizzled detectives and yes, even the Chief of Police loved him. He’s not only damn good at his job, his bubbly personality cheers up anyone who hears him over the radio, and he’s even more of an angel in person. It’s no surprise officers constantly visit the dispatch center in their free time. Soobin is no exception.</p><p><em> “Standby for operator change,” </em> a cheerful voice rings out, and Yeonjun smirks at the timing. <em> “Good morning!” </em></p><p>“Hey, it’s lover boy,” Yeonjun teases. </p><p>“Why aren’t you riding with Beomgyu today?” Soobin retorts. “Why don’t you go out on your 35th ‘friend date’.” </p><p>“Ha ha,” the older says dryly. “You know why. It’s the day before our weekend off, I’m not letting that maniac drag me into any more pursuits.” </p><p>“Let me guess. You want to drive?” Soobin asks, tossing him the keys.</p><p>Yeonjun smiles widely. “You know me so well.” </p><hr/><p>Kai stands up to stretch. He’s only a few hours into his shift, but he’s already bored stiff. Even Unit 313 is being suspiciously quiet. Kai can’t shake the feeling that they’re about to get hit with something. His phone buzzes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi 1</b>
</p><p>There’s nothing to do out here </p><p>Mind if we swing by? </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Huening Kai</b>
</p><p>you’re with soobin-ssi today? 👉👈</p><p>what about choi#2 😂</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi 1</b>
</p><p>Yeah</p><p>🙄🙄🙄 </p><p>You know why</p><p>Beomgyu coming too </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Huening Kai </b>
</p><p>okie let me know when to buzz you guys in &gt;3&lt;♡</p><p>donuts pls i’m hungry </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi 1 </b>
</p><p>Soobin already ordered them </p><p>He’s whipped </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Huening Kai</b>
</p><p>&gt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi 1 </b>
</p><p>Ugh go text him I can’t take this anymore </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Huening Kai</b>
</p><p>maybe if you were whipped for choi#2 i wouldn’t have to see you guys be gross right in front of my salad</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Choi 1</b>
</p><p>You don’t even eat salads</p><p>I know this based off of the food Soobin brings to you </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Huening Kai</b>
</p><p>😳</p><p> </p><p>Kai’s phone buzzes with a text from someone else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Soobinie</b>
</p><p>He’s not bothering you, is he? </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Huening Kai</b>
</p><p>no, he’s just being himself 🙄</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Soobinie</b>
</p><p>Good</p><p>See you in fifteen :) </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Huening Kai</b>
</p><p>see you soon &gt;3&lt;♡</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he sends that text, Unit 313 keys up.<em> “313, traffic stop.”  </em></p><p>Kai sighs. Never a dull moment with Choi 2. “313, go ahead with your tag.” </p><hr/><p>Heads turn when the three officers walk into the dispatch center. Yeonjun smirks and winks at various dispatchers, Beomgyu waves, and Soobin manages to nod politely but continues on his beeline to the radio pod. </p><p>Their favorite dispatcher is leaning back in his chair, eyes fixed on his phone. </p><p>“Working hard, or hardly working?” Yeonjun teases, and Kai spins around on his chair. </p><p>“Hey guys,” Kai says warmly as he shifts his mic. “Hold on, let me text Hyunie to come too.” Taehyun works in one of the data analytics departments, and as far as work relationships go, the five of them were rather close. Taehyun is the only person Kai regularly hangs out with outside of work though, having been childhood friends. </p><p>Soobin sets the box of donuts in the center table for the other dispatchers to enjoy before handing Kai’s custom order to him. </p><p>“Thanks Soobinie~” Kai says, smiling shyly when their fingers brush. </p><p>“Of course,” Soobin replies, with an equally shy smile to match. Yeonjun and Beomgyu roll their eyes. God, could they just get together already? </p><p>“I don’t see how you can eat that,” Beomgyu says, scrunching his nose. “Mint chocolate is disgusting.” </p><p>“That I can agree with,” Taehyun says as he enters the radio pod. </p><p>“Mint chocolate is good!” Kai and Yeonjun say in unison, and they high five each other. </p><p>“We have this conversation every time,” Soobin says helplessly, shaking his head. </p><p>“And we always tie because you never give your opinion,” Beomgyu points out. “So Soobin-hyung, is mint chocolate good or bad?” </p><p>“It’s...refreshing,” Soobin says, trying not to make a face. He’s not a fan of it to be honest, but he doesn’t want to rain on Kai’s parade. </p><p>Kai pauses mid-bite into his donut when his hand suddenly goes to his hip where his remote radio rested. </p><p>
  <em> “301.”  </em>
</p><p>“301, go ahead,” Kai says, raising his eyebrow at the officers. Unit 301 is their sergeant. Beomgyu slaps his forehead. </p><p>“Shit, I forgot to hand in my report.” </p><p>
  <em> “If Unit 313 is at the communications center, advise him to return to the precinct to hand in his report.”  </em>
</p><p>“Copy that,” Kai says, voice full of mirth. He waves at Beomgyu. “Later, Choi 2.” </p><p>Beomgyu sticks his tongue out at him before going over the air. “313 to 301. 10-4. Radio, change my 20 to the precinct.” </p><p>Kai laughs at the pettiness. “Radio copies at 0822 hours.” Kai turns his chair briefly back to his screens to change Beomgyu’s location. The officers always get a little lost when they see the dispatcher setups. How could someone pay attention to seven monitors all at once? </p><p>“Catch you losers later,” Beomgyu sniffs before heading out. “Don’t flirt for too long.” </p><p>Yeonjun and Taehyun laugh at the other two’s expense. Kai and Soobin look sheepish. </p><p>
  <em> Well, he’s not wrong.  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “304, GPS my 20. There aren’t any street signs here, we’re by a grey warehouse, tracking one subject who was possibly involved in an earlier carjacking. Possibly armed with a gun.”  </em>
</p><p>Kai sits up in his chair, cursing under his breath when he hears Yeonjun slightly out of breath. He knew something was coming. He tones and alerts all radio channels city-wide. </p><p>“304 tracking one subject, possibly armed and a carjacking suspect, copy lat-long of 37.512337, 127.033061 by a grey warehouse. 308, 313, respond code one. Supervisor to copy, holding the air at 1021 hours.” </p><p>
  <em> “301 copies.”  </em>
</p><p>Kai sits with bated breath and his heart pounding.  </p><p>
  <em> “Yeonjun, I think I have him, he’s running towards you!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He’s going back to you now!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He’s reaching into his pants! Subject has a gun! Hands in the air! Hands in the air! Drop your weapon!”  </em>
</p><p>The sound of a shot crackles through the air and Kai’s stomach drops. </p><p>“Officer Choi, are you 10-4?” </p><p>A few tense moments pass before Soobin keys up again, breathing heavily.</p><p>
  <em> “I think I got shot in the arm. Subject is tazed.” </em>
</p><p>“Starting rescue at 1024 hours. Supervisor copy officer shot.” Kai calls the ambulance with shaking fingers. </p><p>
  <em> “301 copies, on scene now.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Heading your way Soobin, can you wrap it?”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, but I’m losing a lot of blood.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck. Radio copy one in custody in the back of the warehouse.”  </em>
</p><p>Kai comes across all city-wide channels again. “304 has one in custody in the back of the warehouse. Code 1205 was shot, rescue is enroute. Supervisor already copied, releasing the air at 1024 hours.” </p><p>
  <em> “Yeonjun, come here.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I just wanted to say something in case…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shut up you big baby, you only got shot in the arm.”  </em>
</p><p>Kai furrows his brows. Did they have an open mic? </p><p>
  <em> “It hurts! You know I’m not good with pain.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Listen, I just wanted to say so I don’t have any regrets. Hurry up and ask Beomgyu on a real date already.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe if you confessed to Kai!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m going to, after this. And then I’m going to kiss him.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gross, make sure I’m not around to see it. You’re going to make it, Soobin. You’ll be fine.”  </em>
</p><p>Kai blushes as everyone in the radio pod looks at him. He’s still sick with worry about Soobin’s injury, but a job’s a job. </p><p>“Radio to 304, be advised you have an open mic.” </p><p>
  <em> “Oh fuck.”  </em>
</p><hr/><p>Kai shows up to Soobin’s hospital room with soup and a bouquet of vibrant peonies and forget-me-nots.</p><p>“Thanks for coming, Kai,” Soobin says a bit awkwardly after Kai closes the door behind him. His cheeks pink, the memory of his public confession still fresh on his mind. </p><p>“Of course, Soobinie.” Kai sets the bouquet in a vase on the table; they help brighten up the room. He leaves the soup on the table too (not cooked by him, of course, it was ordered from one of Soobin’s favorite restaurants) and pulls up a chair to the officer’s bedside. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“A little sore, but otherwise fine.”</p><p>Kai smiles. “That’s good,” he says softly. “I was really worried about you.” </p><p>“I made it sound like a bigger deal than it was,” Soobin mumbles, face almost buried in his pillow in embarrassment. </p><p>“It was a big deal,” Kai says seriously, “My heart stopped, honestly. I thought you were unproblematic, but turns out you’re as bad as Choi 2.” </p><p>Soobin cracks an adorable grin at that. “Sorry, Radio.” </p><p>“I didn’t want to talk about work,” Kai pouts. He points at the vase. “Do you know what those flowers mean?” </p><p>“No,” Soobin says honestly. </p><p>Kai smiles. “They’ll work as my answer to you.” He bites his lip shyly. “If you still like me, I’m here to collect my kiss.”</p><p>Soobin’s heart races. Kai thankfully sat near his uninjured side, so he reaches a hand to caress Kai’s cheek before leaning towards him. “Yes, Kai,” he breathes, and he brings their lips together. Soobin feels like he’s in a dream, Kai’s mouth is soft and sweet and— </p><p>The door bangs open. “Ya, Soobin—oh god, oh shit oh fuck Yeonjun, we’re getting out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>10-codes are codes used to shorten radio traffic<br/>10-4 / affirmative, ok<br/>10-20 (or just "20") / location</p><p>yes all the other numbers used for codes, units, etc. mean something<br/>traffic stops - when an officer pulls over a vehicle (usually)<br/>pursuits - mfers running/vehicle pursuits (i feel like beomgyu would be really into those ofc, he'd be scary asf chasing down someone on foot just imagine *flashback to one dream*, but vehicle pursuits too because did you know his father was a race car driver,,,)</p><p>as always, i'm in love with flower language:<br/>peonies - bashfulness / general flower to take to hospitals to brighten/cheer up room, wish health, etc.<br/>forget-me-not - true love</p><p>next up - i am writing flirty jock huening kai and nobody can stop me<br/>i am still slightly stumped for day 7 and running out of time but i am so close pls someone help ;-; </p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/jiayouhyuka">twt</a> &amp; <a href="https://curiouscat.me/dracometria">ask</a> &gt;3&lt;♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>